


The Art Of Falling

by sugoi



Series: Dreams In The Harpie's Roost [1]
Category: Homestuck, MSPA
Genre: Blood, Bro is dead at this point in time., Crow!Dave, Multi, Mutants, Runawaystuck, Runawaystuck!dave, The relationship is a non romantic one, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugoi/pseuds/sugoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadly the fall didn't kill You like you had initially assumed it would ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art Of Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Omg i love this fiction so much!  
> I will be making a series of oneshots all on the "Dreams In The Harpie's roost" universe all about dave as he finds his place in a cold world...and maybe even love!
> 
> Next work we will be introducing Dirk! and maybe a mention of AR <3  
> This will be DaveJohn evetually!
> 
> PLEASE READ THE PROLOGUE TO THIS PRIOR TO READING IT!!
> 
>  
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6540148/chapters/15639040
> 
> Its reallly nice!  
> Especially if you like downy!Dave yes!
> 
> Please comment your likes and dislikes and ideas! :3

Darkness...  
It's all Dave could see through the felt vinal bag which was placed on his head to prevent him from biting any more of his captors...

The plastic bands tied to his limbs cut off his blood flow, making them burn and ache with cold pins from lack of circulation, tight rope bound his wings together and down against his back preventing him from flapping them.

Still he struggled, filling the night with desperate screeching, and angry hisses, despite this there was little the malnutritioned raven could do...

His half starved body was weak and pitiful, and despite the slick dampness of drying blood under his claws, he hadn't even managed to take down one of the intruders...

He fought against them with all he had...it just wasn't enough.

He could hear them rampaging through the rest of the cave...no doubt looking for others like him...no doubt looking for Dietrich.

Dave knows they won't find anyone else, but hearing them tear through his, and Bro's life belongings infuriated dave, he may not have been fully human but he felt just r  
as much pain as they did, he was allowed the right to live and die in peace, and solitude.

Dave kneeld on the floor of the cave, his scaled legs curled awkwardly under him, feeling the cool pebbles press harshly against his scaled legs his arms and wings both tied tightly to his back.

He'd have fleed if not for the chain linking his legs together, he'd never be able to run fast, or far enough without tripping.

The sun was now setting, its warm rays filing the dark cave with momentary life, as bright bars of gold flooded inside, creating and casting long melancholy shadows.

Dave remained silent and still, ( he did not want them to electrocute him again).

but while he was feigning complacency, his mind was a seething mass, fear having long developed into anger and vindictiveness, under him his nail dug, and gouged at the solid stone beneath, anticipating the moment they underestimated him, and how he would enjoy the feeling of their flesh splitting under his claws...

Dave had seen the guns they brought with them, and he knew that wrhen he did attack they were more then likely to shoot him, he didn't care, he hated humans for what they did to him and his brother, and if they were they taking him, hed rather have died then go peacefully.

Dietrich would never have forgiven him if he did...

 

Dave ======>>>

Your nose stings as the unwelcome smell, of cologne and sweat flood your nostrils,  
They grip your arms roughly, crushing your thin arm in their grasp, you feel your mouth grimace involuntarily at the pain, but you refuse to utter a word...

You refuse to confirm their suspicions that you are indeed intelligent and capable of understanding human speech, and are not just another failed bird-human spliced abomination.

You stumble as they force to your tingling legs, dragging you toward the narrow mouth of the cave, where they force you to stand...

The dying rays of the sun hit your chest forming thick bars across your throat and chest, warming the tattered fabric of your red shirt.

It seemed like just yesterday your brother and protector shoved you off this ledge, the calm breeze blows up, bringing with it the call of seagulls and insistent lapping of the waves below.

Your head tilts to one side as you hear the warnings hidden within the seabirds calls.

You listen to their footsteps intently, as they curse and complain, the bag may be covering your head, obscuring your vision but your hearing is so well, the loss of sight is only a minor set back...

All you needed was patients.

The fall

The wind rushes past you in a angry flurry of sand and gusts of wet air, your eyes sting like hell, particles of rock and god knows what else pelting against your face, but you tolerate this pain in favour of glaring down the jackass falling beside you.

He's still holding the baton he struck you with moments before you ran the both of you over the narrow cave's ledge, your elbow still throbs distantly from where the weapon connected with your humerus bone, with the force that bastard put into the blow your pretty certain it fractured.

Lucky non of that matters now, part of you should be scared, but your not...at least you don't think you are.

Your amazed at how fast you and your " diving partner"  
Hit the ground, the first and foremost feeling you experience is glee, as your captor's screams turn into a abrupt gurgle as his organs explode, crushed by the sudden pressure of the impact.

Its really baffling, how fast and cruel gravity can be, despite the obnoxiously high cliff bro had decided to roost, it felt like mere seconds before the fall was over, no time to prepare, plead or even prey.

You wish you could feast your burning corneas on the mess that will no doubt be your partner's body, but you cant see anything right now...

Everything went white when, you hit the ground, your brain feel like what you assume your captor's body to look like...well a fucking mess.

Somewhere you think you feel pain, a searing white mass, pounding and hissing throughout the foggy haze of your mind...but it takes a few more breaths before reality really started settling in.

The fall didn't kill You like you had initially assumed it would,  
Your mind starts to kick back into gear, as you realize two awful truths...

 

You cant move...You think you may or may not have fractured every bone in your body, if not paralyzed the whole damn thing!, And you are drowning in a world of pain.

And there are more soldiers coming, from the cave's lip you can hear thing no.2 screaming for back up with that sniveling, whiny voice of his.

You don't stay conscious long enough to see them come...

The pain over takes you all at once, your body convulsing against the hard stone landing beneath the cave, the ridged sharp edged pebbles bite and score into your flesh, as your body involuntarily wretches in pain.

Its all so much, so blinding its hard to tell what's what anymore, you think the man beside you is dead, he hasn't moved in a long time...you wouldn't know... 

you don't know anything anymore.

You just wish this to be over already, to bleed out with merciful swiftness, and be done with all this bullshit!

The sound of beating metal wings fill you ears, and if you went so dehydrated you'd definitely have pissed yourself right then and there.

You lie there weak and broken wishing for death, cursing your brother for abandoning you alone on such a cruel world, when you hardly knew how to take care of yourself, let alone protect yourself!

Its not fucking fair!  
You didn't ask to be born like this! A freak of nature, forced aside from society for your disgusting abnormalities, life sure did shit on your life's parade...

Your body gives an involuntary jerk, and your lungs decide to attempt to expel the blood drowning them.

Salt, it burns your tongue making you dry heave, your taste buds swelling, your stomach flips, you cant feel your wings, you can hardly feel anything, but your sure, your wings they are dead, you think you might be wailing but you cant hear anything other then the metallic whirling of the metal bird, so you cant really be sure.

Minutes drag by before the metal bird lands, When it does, it kicks up derbis at such a Swift rate that it pellets of nearby rocks like organic bullets.

You hear the sound of multiple heavy boots slamming against the flat rock around you, you wish you could run, but what's the point anymore?

They will just track you down for the rest of your sad existence, there was no gain in fighting any longer... You just hope they kill you quickly.

Your mind is delirious, you cant see, but somehow you can make out swirling shapes pulsing In the corners of your vision.

You don't remember losing consciousness but you know the you must have, or you would have remembered them dragging you by your broken wings into a metal cage...

A cage that will be your prison for the next three years...


End file.
